Sapphie
Sapphie is a character from Jewelpet. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Jimmy Neutron * Miles "Tails" Prower * Twilight Sparkle History Season 1 Sapphie formally appeared in the very first episode alongside the other Jewelpets, who is being turned into a Jewel Charm so she can rest in the Dream Forest. However, like the others, she became lost in the human world when the charms themselves were spilled by a strong gust of wind. Her true debut is in episode 3, on where Rinko and Minami see that Aoi is holding her charm, though she's eventually unaware that it contains a Jewelpet inside (which is Sapphie herself). In a desperate search, Rinko and the two Jewelpets went to her mansion and had a little talk with Aoi, convincing her that she has friends and Rinko wanted to be her friend before she leaves. Though Aoi was saddened when she found out that Ruby and Garnet are spying on her room after they saw Sapphie's Jewel Charm. The next day, Rinko, Ruby, Minami, and Garnet rushed to the airport and try to convince Aoi to stay. With no options left, both Rinko and Ruby awakened Sapphie from her Jewel Charm state and convinced Aoi that Sapphie's magic can guarantee her to make her have friends. After she agrees, Sapphie casts her magic and hilarity ensues, though it made Aoi happy and finally leaves Japan. However, the next day, Aoi returned to school and decided to stay with Rinko and Minami and agreeing to search for the rest of the lost Jewelpets. Jewelpet Twinkle Sapphie is the partner of Sara, a girl she met as a child that lived all by herself after her parents left. Jewelpet Sunshine Sapphie is one of the students of the Sunshine Academy, and a scientist who owns a secret lab in this series. Nejikawa, a robot who has a crush on her, follows her into her secret lab and Sapphie ends up letting him stay with her. Jewelpet Kira Deco! Sapphie is the partner of Kiichi Furano, who is a member of the KiraDeco 5. She owns a library and a tree that grows food for her to eat. She often teaches at the school due to there being no teacher, until Coal takes over in the form of "Coarumi". Kiichi stays with her for the time being while everyone tries to get all of the Deco Stones to save Jewelina from her stone imprisonment. During her quest, she is determined to wield her Jewel Pod with a Philosopher's Stone; though she is never seen actually obtaining one throughout the series' run. Jewelpet Happiness Sapphie is one of the workers of the Jewelpet Café Happiness, and the partner of Nene Konoe. In episode 3, Sapphie is having a hard time in the café. Meanwhile, Nene brought both Ruby, Ruruka, and Chiari to one of the department stores owned by her family. She told them that the store she's managing had a hard time due to her renting the place and is needing renovation. Chiari noticed the statue in the middle of the room in which Nene's father ordered it from France and noting its weirdness. At the library, Nene is still studying about managing a business, having no luck as Sapphie appeared with the same intention. As both of them had the same ideas, Nene's father messaged her about the mall as Sapphie knew what she is thinking, both of them decide to do a breakthrough in their business. Sapphie helps Nene to remove the strange statue, and their bond forms a Magic Gem. She forms a secondary Magic Gem with Azusa-sensei in episode 6. Death Battle Info *Species: Cavalier King Charles Spaniel *Age: Unknown Powers And Abilities *Magic of Friendship, allowing humans to befriend anyone with ease. *Mind Control (makes animals infatuated with others) *A human form that powers up her magic (Season 7 only) *Disintegration *Dash *Nejikawa **Machine Gun *Potions **Explosive potion *Clone maker *She's an inventor. *High intelligence *Calm judgment *Special microwave *Jewel Pod *Change others' sizes *Resisted relaxing within Flora's giant cloud form Feats *Defeated Dark Dian and Dark Jewelina *Created Nejikawa *Withstood being slammed into a wall by an exploding rocket *Created living watermelons that captured Sakutaro *Rolled Kiichi Furano really fast by running on top of him *Is perfectly fine after being hit by Diana's Force Lightning *Pulled Ruby and Angela away from the movies *Was only dazed after surviving an explosion big enough to be seen from space *With the help of the KiraDeco 5, the Sweetspets, and her fellow Jewelpets, pulled out the Milky Way's cavity tooth with a giant rope * Alongside Ruby, Garnet, and Nephrite, countered Dian's explosive shot, blowing up the top of his castle. Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Flaws Gallery Trivia Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Dogs Category:Jewelpet Combatants Category:Female Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Japan Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed